Soul Jumper
by iBooklover
Summary: 2 girls - 1 breathing body. What happens when 2 strangers die at the same exact moment? One moves on and the other steals her body. War, death, friendship, and broken hearts ahead. Rated M for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own nothing but my OC.**

This is my first FF story. Please be nice.

* * *

 **Jewels POV**

I'm dying, I thought to myself. Here I lay in a hospital bed, surrounded by my family, and all I can think about is getting one more chance to live.

"I love you, Jewels."

"I love you too, mama."

I could hear her crying, and than everything went black.

"Breathe, Bella! Dammit! Come on Bells. Don't do this to me."

Choking - Holy shit! I was choking to death. I thought death was supposed to be painless. This is not painless.

"Oh thank God, Bella, I thought for sure you were dead."

Bella? Who in the hell was this guy? Looking down I notice I'm soaking wet and freezing. Whoa, what the hell is going on? Wait did that guy call me Bella?

"Bella?" I choke out.

"Bells? Are you okay? What were you thinking jumping off that cliff? Were you trying to kill yourself?"

"Now wait a damn minute, dude. I didn't jump off no cliff."

"Did you just call me dude? Bella, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Again with the Bella shit.

"Listen whoever the hell you are, I don't know who you think I am, but my name is not Bella."

I could see this guy was getting extremely angry with me, but I didn't give two shits about him and his anger. I just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Listen" shoot. I didn't know his name.

"Listen, I need you to actually look me in the eye and help me figure out what in the fuck is going on. Can you do that?"

I could see I startled him with my language, but I didn't give a fuck if I offended him. I needed to know who he was, where I was, and what the hell was happening! He finally looked me straight in the eye and froze. Whoa, what the hell was that sharp tug in my chest? I immediately grabbed my chest and started rubbing it. It was seriously freaking me out! What is wrong with me?

"Dude, stop smiling and take me to the hospital! I think I'm having some kind of heart attack."

I just kept rubbing my chest, while this loon just kept smiling at me. What in the fuck! Is this guy insane? I could hear someone running up to us - maybe they would actually help me.

"Take Bella home" the new guy yelled.

Great, just great. Another person calling me, Bella.

"Hey you!" I yelled to the new guy.

"What?" He snarled at me.

"What's your name?"

"You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking joking?"

I could see his eyes narrow, but I new he'd answer.

"Sam. The names Sam. And who are you?"

"My name is Jewels, and I really need some help here."

He just stared at me. Great, I broke him.

"Sam, I need some help." I spoke slowly.

"I don't know where I am, who any of you are, and to be honest, I'm thinking I'm having some kind of heart attack, because there is this crazy ass tug going on in my chest."

Again he said nothing. Okay, well this is getting me nowhere. I slowly stand up and look around. Nope, no idea where I am. Holy shit, I'm cold. Looking down I notice how skinny I was. No, this can't be right. I finally take a look at my hands. They're skeletal and pale. Oh my God! I'm a pale face! Now, I'm really freaking the hell out. I grab a chunk of my hair and notice it's brown. Brown not black. I can feel myself starting to have a panic attack. This is not good. Something is not right. It's very very wrong.

"Hey!" The Sam guy says, while grabbing me by the shoulders. "Calm down. You have got to calm yourself. Breathe slowly. In and out. There you go. Relax. Slower. Good."

"Sam, what the hell was that? Why is she calling herself Jewels, and how did I imprint on her? I've been with Bella everyday since I've phased and nothing! Now, she jumps off a cliff, wakes up claiming a new name, and freaks out when she starts looking at her own body. She called me dude, Sam! Do you think she just hit her head or something?"

* * *

 **Sam POV**

Soul Jump. Could she be a soul jumper? Shit, this couldn't have happened at a worse time. I would have never even entertained the idea, but between her language and her reaction to her skin and hair, I really can't. Bella would have never spoken that way to me, let alone to Jacob. I almost laugh out loud at her calling him dude. No, this girl is definitely not Bella Swan.

"Jacob, take Jewels back to your house. Give her some clothes and some food, and just wait for me and your dad to get back from the hospital."

"Oh thank God. I'm freezing, and I've got to use the bathroom like you wouldn't believe. And yeah, I could eat. This body is way to thin. It's like it hasn't had food in months."

Yup, she's definitely not Bella Swan. Fuck! What am I suppose to tell Chief Swan? Sorry, she can't go home with you, she's not your daughter anymore. Fuck me! She's being chased by a damn leech!

"I've got to get back to the hospital."

"What happened?" Jewels asked.

"One of our tribal elders had a heart attack and died this afternoon. I need to get back and make sure everybody's okay."

"I'm so sorry. Losing a elder is always horrible for the whole tribe."

"Yes, it's a huge loss to the reservation. Oh, Jewels, if a man named Charlie comes by Jacobs place and calls you, Bella - well, he's the father of the body you're in. Harry was one of his best friends. He'll be pretty busy the next few days, so for now, tell him you plan to spend the night with Emily, and we'll think of something else to tell him after we figure out what's going on. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, sounds great. Now, can Jacob take me to get cleaned up? I'm really starting to freeze my ass off."

"Go ahead" I tell her.

Whispering to Jacob, I say "be careful what you say to her for now. She has no idea who or what any of us are. If you were to start speaking of leeches and wolves, I have a feeling she'd probably stab you with a kitchen knife thinking you're crazy."

"I understand." He whispers back. And without looking back, he steers her towards her truck.

I run off to the woods and phase. I'm immediately bombarded with questions.

 ** _Paul - So is the leech lover dead?_**

 ** _Embry - Is Jake okay? He about had a stroke when he saw her jump?_**

 ** _Paul - Please tell me that pain in the ass, pale face, leech lover is dead?_**

 ** _Sam - Paul, knock that shit off._**

 _ **Paul - Sorry. But, come on, Sam! All this shit is her fault. Harry would have never been out in the woods hunting "wolves", if that red-headed leech wasn't after Bella Swan.** _

I can hardly argue with him. If those damn Cullens had just stayed away from her, none of this would have happened.

 _ **Sam - Bella is alive and fine**. _

(I quickly show them a imagine of her standing in front of me.)

 ** _But, there was a unforeseen complication with her jump._**

 ** _Embry - What do you mean by unforeseen complication?_**

 ** _Sam - She's not exactly Bella Swan anymore._**

 _ **Paul - Ha! What the hell are you talking about Sam?** _

I replay the whole conversation between me and Jewels. Starting from her asking my name, all the way till I left her with Jacob.

 ** _Paul - Holy shit. Can that happen?_**

 ** _Embry - Wow. Do you think when Bella jumped, she actually killed herself, and that when her soul left her body, this Jewels' soul stepped in?_**

 ** _Sam - Yeah, I do. I've read something about this in some old journals. It's called Soul Jumping. I wanted to talk to Billy about it tonight. We really need to hear Jewels story. I'm thinking she must have been a Native American, because when she saw her hands, she whispered "oh God, I'm a pale face."_**

 ** _Paul - Shit, Sam. I don't even know what to say. I mean it's going to be different getting used to not thinking of her as the leech lover, plus, what the hell will she do if those damn leeches come back for her? Could you imagine her reaction? Shit, she's gonna have to live with Charlie. This whole situation if a fucking mess._**

 ** _Embry - Didn't you say, Jake imprinted on her?_**

 ** _Sam - Yeah, she was yelling at him. When he finally looked at her, he was a goner._**

 ** _Embry - Since she's not his Bella, I imagine he's not happy._**

 ** _Paul - He should be damn thankful. This one at least seems to have a fucking personality. Bella Swan had the personality of a damn rock._**

 _ **Embry - True, but he loved Bella.** _

**_Paul - Well, he can just learn to love Bella 2.0_**

 ** _Sam - I'm close to the hospital. I'll see you guys back at Emily's place later tonight._**

 ** _Embry - Shit! Leech at the Swan house._**

 ** _Sam - Dammit! I'm to far away. Embry, don't go in. Is it the red-headed leech?_**

 _ **Embry - No, it smells familiar. Shit, I think it's a Cullen.** _

Of course it is.

 ** _Sam - This is what I want you to do. Phase and yell for whoever it is to come out. Do not tell them anything about Bella. Tell who ever it is, that I would like to speak to Dr. Cullen about the Red head. Tell whoever it is, that we've lost a tribal elder today, because of her and that we need their help getting rid of her._**

 ** _Paul - We don't need any fucking help, Sam._**

 ** _Sam - Yes, we do. And now that we have Jewels, we can't let her live with Charlie, while this leech is out to kill Bella Swan. This is their mess, and I think we need to work with them to get rid of her. Now, if she asks about Bella, just say you haven't seen her._**

 ** _Embry - You got it, Boss. I'll be back._**

 ** _Paul - You really think we can't handle her?_**

 ** _Sam - It's not that we can't, it's that we have so much more important shit going on right now. She's slick, she can evade like nothing I've ever seen before, and truthfully, I think with what Bella told Jake about their gifts, that they can use them to their advantage to get a hold of this leech a lot quicker, than for us to just be waiting around until the next time she tries to sneak through._**

 ** _Paul - I see what you mean. Hell, the little leech is a damn seer. Then there's the empath and the fucking mind reader._**

 _ **Sam - Powerful gifts for sure.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

 **Alice POV**

I couldn't believe she would actually kill herself. My best friend. Gone. She's gone. No, I won't believe it till I go see for myself.

"Jasper, I have to go. I have to see for myself."

"No Alice. We promised him we wouldn't interfere in her life anymore. You're not going."

"I'm sorry, Jasper, but I have to go."

I was out the door and in my car before he could even think to chase after me. He would forgive me, I new this, but I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. I made it to the airport and my flight in just enough time. Once I was on the plane, I kept searching for her future, but it was blank. No, it was black. Gone. By the time the plane landed in Washington, I couldn't contain my grief. She was my best friend, and because of a paper cut, I lost her. Edward was wrong to do this. He should have just let the venom spread when she was bitten by James. Then he would have been happy, we could have still been together as a family, and she wouldn't have jumped from a cliff to kill herself. I made it to the Swan residence in no time. The house was empty, the police cruiser was missing, and so was Bella's truck. I let myself into the house, and sat down on the couch. Maybe, my visions were wrong, and she would come stumbling into the house any minute now. As hour 4 passed, I just new they were right and she was gone forever. I couldn't help the sob that came out of me. I fell to my knees and cried.

Sometime later, I heard something approaching the house. It sounded like an animal. I went completely still.

"Cullen" I heard someone yell.

"Come on out of the Swan place, please."

I was wary, but I slowly walked out of the house. The guy in front of me was huge. He smelled awful! Shoot, was he from La Push?

"Hello" I said to him.

He smiled at me. A big friendly smile.

"Hello. My name is Embry Call and I'm from the reservation. My Alpha, Sam Uley, sent me to ask you for a meeting. Well, not exactly with you, but with Doctor Cullen. See, we've been having a problem with a few vampires. There's dreadlocks and the red head. Dreadlocks is no more, we took him out when he was trying to kill Bella."

Laurent. So much for changing his diet.

"But the red head has been very hard to catch, and just today, she was able to get to close to one of our tribal elders. He didn't make it."

The poor kid looked devastated.

"Anyway, Sam would like to speak with the Doctor. Our pack needs help getting rid of her, and since she's here because of you guys and Bella, he thought you guys would help us protect the humans. Usually we would handle it ourselves, but she seems to have a knack for evading. We're protecting La Push and Forks, and protecting Bella constantly has kept us busy. She's a huge danger magnet."

Oh God! Bella's alive and being protected by wolves. Edward was crazy to leave her.

"Yes, I'll call Carlisle right now and ask him. Bella's okay? I wanted to see her, but she's not here."

"I think she's okay. I haven't actually seen her today, but I know she was suppose to be hanging with Jake today."

Good enough. I take out my phone and call Carlisle.

"Alice, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Bella's okay?"

"According to Embry Call, she should be ok. She was suppose to be with Jacob Black, but he hasn't actually seen her himself. I guess it was a false vision. Can that happen? Even now, I still can't see her, it just black. Completely gone."

"That is strange. But at least you know she's alive. Will you be coming back to Denali now?"

"Well, no. The main reason I called is because the Alpha of the La Push pack would like a meeting with you. Victoria has been around, and she's causing a lot of trouble. I think she may have a gift for evading and they can't catch her. Carlisle, one of the tribal elders died."

"Are you safe, Alice?"

"Oh yes, Embry here is very nice. Not hostile at all."

"That's good. I take it, they've been protecting Bella from Victoria?"

"Yes, they have. I don't think there's enough of them to protect both towns and Bella. Embry said she's quite the danger magnet. Not like we don't already know that."

Carlisle laughs.

"Yes, we are very aware of that. Okay, I'll get everyone together and we will see you at the Forks house sometime tomorrow morning. Would you like to talk to Jasper?"

Oh man, he's probably so upset with me.

"Tell Jazz, I'll call him in an hour. "

"Will do. Be careful, Alice."

"I will. Goodbye."

I turn to Embry.

"He said, he would be here sometime tomorrow. He's in Alaska right now."

"Thank you. I'll let my Alpha know. See ya around." He says.

I watch him run off into the forest and then I'm alone. I jump into my car and head over to the house.

I spend the next 20 minutes thinking about how I would apologize to Jazz. I slip into a vision of Edward, running towards the airport. He looks awful. I better call him, and Make sure he's okay.

"Alice! Is she dead? Please tell me she's not dead! I've tried calling her house, but nobody answers!"

"I don't believe she's dead."

"What do you mean, you don't believe. Come on, Alice."

"Calm down, Edward!"

I explain everything to him, including the wolf pack.

"Victoria! Wolves! I should have never left her!"

"I haven't seen her. I can't go onto the reservation, but I could go wait for her to get home."

"No, don't do that. You said she hasn't seen you, correct?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"If she doesn't know we're here, maybe we shouldn't tell her. Don't get me wrong, I would love to see her. She's my whole world, you know this, but she's probably only with the wolves for protection, and once Victoria is gone, she won't need them. I'll meet you guys in Forks, we can get rid of Victoria, then we will move away. She doesn't even have to know we were there."

"But"

"No Alice, this will be best for her. I'm not angry that you went to Forks."

"Are you sure? I didn't look, Edward. The vision just came to me, and I couldn't stop it. I didn't search for it. I promise."

"I know. I'm not upset. I'm thankful. Really thankful. I would never be able to live with myself if she were to be killed by Victoria. Maybe that's the real reason you got that vision. The Alpha needed help cleaning up our mess, and this was the way it was given. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye before he hung up. I new it was time to call Jazz and face the music.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own nothing but my OC.**

 **Jewels POV**

* * *

Jacob escorted me to the ugliest truck, I had ever seen. It was huge, orange, and rusty.

"Your truck?" I asked him.

He laughed. Loudly.

"No, this is your truck."

"Mine" I screeched. "No way. This beast is huge. Plus, it's a stick shift. I've only ever driven an automatic. There is no way this thing is mine."

"Ahhhh, but you are not you anymore, remember? And this is the truck, Bella Swan drives."

"Well, shit. I hope somebody will teach me. Not that I need it anytime soon. I have no plans of ever leaving this reservation again."

"Eventually you'll have to go home with Charlie. He is Bella's father."

Crap. He's right. I'm going to have to go and live with a damn stranger and pretend to be Bella fucking Swan. She's probably still in school, which means I'll have to go there as well. What about her friends? They're bound to notice she's different.

"Um, Jake, what about Bella's school? What grade is she in? What kind of grades does she get? What about friends? People are going to notice."

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

Don't worry. Yeah, like that's even a possibility.

A few minutes later, Jacob pulled the truck into the driveway of his home. It was a small house, red colored and worn, but it looked homey. We exited the truck and went straight in the house. Jacob left to go find me some clothes while I waited for him in the kitchen.

"Here ya go. The clothes are going to be big, but it's better than nothing. I can throw your clothes in the dryer for now, and later we can send Sam and Emily to get you something from your house."

"Thanks Jacob. I really appreciate this."

"It's no big deal. Go and change and I'll make us some sandwiches."

I took off to the bathroom and changed clothes. He was right, they were humongous on me. I stopped in front of the mirror to have a good look at myself. I gasped. I looked sickly. What the hell was wrong with me? Was this the way she always looked? Maybe, I need to take this body to the doctor. I'll have to ask Jacob or Sam, if this is her usual look. I don't want to see anymore. I quickly walk out of the bathroom and go straight for the kitchen. Jacob grabs my clothes and throws them into the dryer, while I sit at the table ready to devour the food he has set out.

I'm starved. She's completely starved this body. I eat a sandwich, some chips and drink down a whole pop. And to Jacobs amusement and my embarrassment, I let out the hugest burp, I've ever heard.

"Excuse me" I apologize.

He laughs. And keeps laughing.

"It wasn't that damn funny, Jacob."

After a minute, his laugh turns to chuckles and then finally he quits.

"It really wasn't that funny."

"You're right, it wasn't, but it's not often, I hear a girl belch louder than half the guys I know."

Great. I think I should ask him a few questions, and I'm becoming tired.

"Jacob,"

"Please, call me Jake."

"Okay, Jake, I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me?"

"Sure, I'll answer what I can."

"Okay, great. First, is or was Bella sick?"

"What? No of course not. She's healthy as a horse. Why?"

"Well, it's just this body looks very sickly. Very thin, starved, awful bags under my eyes. I was just wondering if Bella was sick. Something that maybe I should see a doctor for?"

He doesn't say anything right away, but I can tell he is debating on it. He has a very thoughtful expression. But, that thoughtful expression soon turns to rage, and before I know it, he's out the house and off into the woods.

I sigh. That went well. I think I'll stick to asking Sam questions from now on. I head for the living room and go straight for the couch. I curl up on my side and I'm out like a light.

I was in a beautiful meadow. It was gorgeous. The prettiest flowers, I had ever seen were growing all around. In the middle sat a girl. She was thin, pale, brunette, with beautiful brown eyes. I had seen her before, but I couldn't remember where. She waved me over and slowly I walked over to her. I was being cautious. Once I made my way to the middle of the meadow, I sat down.

"Hello Jewels. How are you?"

"Uh. I'm okay. Who are you? Where are we? How did I get here?"

She laughed.

"We are in the in between. I brought you here so we could speak. I have some very important things to tell you. Things I need you to remember and to make sure Sam and the Cullens hear it. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I will do it. Anything you ask of me."

"That's good. Jewels, my name is Bella. You're in my body."

I hadn't expected that.

"What happened? How did this happen?"

"Well, you soul jumped into my body. I don't have time to give you the specifics, but Sam and Billy will tell you all that they know on the topic."

"Okay. I can wait."

"I'm going to tell you my story now.

I moved to live with my father in March. I had lived with my mother, Renee all of my life, only visiting my father, Charlie for 2 weeks each summer. My mother remarried, to a minor league ball player named Phil. I wanted her to be able to travel with him, so I moved to Forks to live with my dad. Charlie is a good man. A great cop. He doesn't show his emotions but he really does have a big heart. On my first day of school, I met Edward Cullen. Absolutely beautiful. I think I fell in love with him the minute I saw him across the crowded lunch room. We had a very tense first meeting, but by the following week, we were talking to each other. He saved my life. More than once. Once from being crushed by a van, and once from a group of men in Port Angeles. Not long after that we were inseparable. We had the best summer of my life, but by September, things had cooled down. For him anyway. Well, at least I thought that. Until I got here. Here I can see everything, and I know now it wasn't what I thought. There was an accident on my birthday, and I believe it was the last straw for Edward. He left me. A few days after my birthday, he took me out into the woods, broke my heart into a million pieces, and walked away from me. I was crushed. Beyond crushed really. I didn't handle it so well. I spent a few months like a zombie, going through everyday life on autopilot. Then I decided to hang around Jake. Jake is a great man, and I know - I've seen that he will have a wonderful future ahead of him. He was my best friend and I need to make sure he knows it. I new that he was in love with me, and I loved him as well, but not in a romantic way. It was nothing he did, I just wasn't able to give my heart to anyone else. Edward has and always will hold my heart. Even in death, my heart and soul belong to him.

I had decided to cliff dive, with no supervision. It was the single worst mistake, I have ever made. Went I hit the water, the current was to strong, it tugged me under and I swallowed to much water. I saw Edward in those waters - He begged me to hold on, begged me to fight, but I was so tired. I had one last thought of survival when I saw her. Her name is Victoria. She held me down, stopped me from trying to fight, and then everything went dark."

Holy shit! She was murdered.

"Yes, I was murdered."

Could she read my mind?

"Yes, here in the in between, I can read your mind. I saw that Sam has asked for a meeting between himself and Carlisle. This is good. They both need to know a few things. First of all, I need them to work together. Both groups will need to ally themselves with each other. They won't be able to fight what's coming if they do not work together. Victoria is creating newborns. Lots of them. Alice needs to watch out for her choices and the choices of the boy missing from Forks. I know your puzzled, and someday you will understand, but right now is not the time. The war will come 3 days past Forks graduation. If they are not there, the towns will not survive. We haven't much time, so please remember everything I've said. Victoria believes she has killed you, so you will need to stay on the reservation until the fight is over. You will need to make Charlie understand this. Billy Black will help you with an excuse. I know you are concerned with the health of your body. I have neglected it terribly. When you and Sam meet Carlisle in private, have him check you over. Now, one last thing. I need you to remember this most of all. This is what I need you to tell Edward.

I woke feeling refreshed and filled with tons of information. Holy shit! I needed pen and paper. I ran to the kitchen, searching through drawers until I found what I was looking for. I sat at the table and began to write. That is were Sam, Billy and a man I assumed to be Charlie found me when they returned from the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

 **Sam POV**

I made my way into the hospital once I spoke with Embry again. I was surprised that Doctor Cullen had agreed to speak with me so soon. I find everyone in the waiting room and immediately go to Billy. Once I grab his attention, I bend down to speak with him privately.

"We have a situation back on the reservation." I tell him.

"What's happened? Was someone else hurt?"

How in the hell am I suppose to explain this.

"Bella jumped off a cliff, while we were out hunting the red head. She was drowning when Jacob pulled her out. Once he got her breathing and she woke up - Hell, this is going to sound crazy, but it's all true. She wasn't Bella anymore. She claimed her name to be Jewels, I'm sure it's a nickname. She had a panic attack when she saw that she was a white woman. Her words were something like "I'm a pale face" I was able to get her to calm down, and I sent her with Jacob back to your house."

"Soul Jumper. That's what your thinking, right Sam? You think Bella died and her soul jumped in?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm thinking. Oh and a heads up, Jacob imprinted on her. She's nothing like Bella and we are going to have to keep her on the Rez for a little while. Charlie is not going to be happy, but we have no other choice. She doesn't know him. Not yet anyway."

"Well, this is a mess. We'll figure something out. For tonight, I suggest she stays with you and Emily. Have Emily offer to have Bella stay at your house. Charlie's going to be so busy, he won't be there with her anyway."

"Good idea. I'll talk to Emily."

An hour later, Sue, Leah, and Seth walked out to the waiting room. Sue looked wrecked. Seth looked so beaten-down, and Leah, well, Leah just looked pissed off. I still can't believe she phased. None of us can believe it. She's the first female in our history to have ever phased, and I really wish she hadn't. She is pissed off and making it known. She's already thrown our old relationship in my face. Making me out to be the bad guy. She seems to think we were so in love and that I cheated on her with Emily. None of its true. We were heading for a break up way before I phased. She was turning into someone I didn't recognize, and I had had enough of it. I phased the day I was going to break up with her. Imprinting on Emily was not something I ever thought about. Sure, she was beautiful, but I never had any kinds of feelings towards her. Leah assumes we were going on behind her back, which is not true. I would never cheat. When things settle down, I plan to show her everything. Before my first phase and everything till now. I won't allow her to harm the pack with her bitter thoughts. We need to stay strong.

I make sure to give Sue my condolences, and then I head over to Emily. I need her to talk to Charlie.

I explain a little, telling her I would explain everything once we were home, and she agrees to speak with Chief Swan. Once that's taken care of we all head back to Sue's place. There were a lot of people, plenty of food, and stories being shared about Harry. A few hours later, Jacob shows up alone. Why isn't he at home with Jewels? Why would he leave her there?

"Jacob, where's Jewels? Why did you leave her alone?"

"She was sleeping. I left." He replies tersely.

"What happened?" I bark at him.

"She asked me if Bella was sick. When I told her no, she said she wanted to make sure because Bella's body, was severely neglected. I became upset. Not at her, but at the leech for making her like that, and I ran outside. I was only gone for 10 minutes. When I got back to the house, she was out cold on the couch. I didn't want to wake her. I stayed around for awhile, but she never budged. It was almost like she wasn't really there. I came straight here. She'll be fine."

He walked away from me and I went to speak with Billy.

A few hours later, I found myself heading to the Blacks place along with Billy and Charlie. Jewels was going to have to speak with Bella's father. There was no getting around it. As we made our way into the house, I could hear someone in the kitchen. It was Jewels and she was completely lost in her own world. She was writing something. She never even looked up when we walked in. I saw the confused look on both of the older men's faces, but I just shrugged my shoulders and went into the living room. They followed behind and once we were settled down, Billy turned on the TV to check the sports scores. When I heard Jewels sigh and put the pen down, I made my way into the kitchen.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I was just writing down my dream. Well, I'm not really sure it was a dream. I met Bella. She called it the in between. She told me a lot of things, but made me promise, I would forget nothing, and to tell you and a Carlisle everything I could. Here, read this."

She handed me what looked to be about 10 pages of paper, completely filled front and back. I became suspicious when she folded a few and stuck them in her pocket.

"What are those?" I ask her.

"They are for Edward. Bella says, Carlisle won't be able to keep Edward out of his mind, and he will need this letter to make him stick around. She said she had seen what would happen without it and it's not a good thing."

She was honest. Huh. Unexpected, yet I was pleased that she didn't try to hide it.

"Okay. I'll read these after Charlie leaves. Now, your going to have to act like his daughter. Harry was one of his best friends, so just be sympathetic. It will be fine. Emily asked him if you could spend the night at our place, and he agreed. He won't be home much anyway. Go on."

Once Charlie leaves, I sit will Billy and Jewels in the living room and read out loud all that Bella had to say. I was stunned. Speechless. I didn't know what to think. Billy spoke first.

* * *

 **Billy POV**

Dammit! A Soul Jumper. I've read the journals, I knew this could happen. I just never believed it would. Poor Bella. Gone too soon. All because she was heartbroken over a damn leech.

After Charlie left and Sam began to read all that Bella had told Jewels in the in between, I couldn't think straight. An army of newborn vamps! Oh spirits, why? I just sat there stunned. Finally I spoke.

"We will do everything Bella has asked of us. If this is the only way to survive, we will do it. Do you have a meeting set up with Doctor Cullen yet?"

"Yes, I had Embry ask the small one, to call him and set something up. She was hanging around Charlie's house waiting for Bella to return. They are currently in Alaska, but will be here sometime tomorrow." Sam says.

"That's good news." I reply.

"Jewels, I'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's okay?"

Nodding her head, she says

"Of course, you may ask me anything Mr. Black."

"Please, call me Billy. Now, what is your full name and where are you from?"

"My name is Julie Ann Blackfoot. I'm from the Little Shell Tribe in Great Falls, Montana. I am 18 years old. My birthday is September 13th."

"Huh, same birthday is Bella. Blackfoot? Chippewa?"

"Yes sir"

"Okay, can you tell us what you remember of your own death?"

"I was attacked by a bear. I had been in the woods with my sister when one came upon us. She didn't know what to do and became frantic. It startled the bear and he chased. I pushed my sister out of the way, but I was very unlucky. By the time we made it back to the reservation clinic, I was not doing so well. They tried their very best, but my body could not take it. I new I was going to die, but I really wanted to survive. I remember my mother saying she loved me before everything went black. Then I woke up on the beach - Jacob was begging Bella to live, but Bella was already gone." She replied in a small voice.

I could tell she was getting tired. Being in another persons body must be so weird for her. Being someone one day, than waking as someone new the next.

"Why don't you guys head out. Go home and get some rest. We will talk again tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes, and then they were gone. Geez, what a day today has been.


End file.
